


TJ’s Call For Help

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Buffy Driscoll - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Jonah Beck - Freeform, Sad T.J., T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tonah(Friendship), Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Cyrus and Jonah are hanging out, playing ping pong when TJ Kippen arrives. Jonah storms up, leaving behind a confused TJ Kippen and Cyrus. Cyrus gets angry at TJ, blaming him for Jonah’s leaving. He asks him to leave...unsure if they should be friends anymore. Defeated and confused, TJ leaves. TJ is crushed at the fact that he might lose Cyrus for good...and all for nothing. So...he makes a desperate call for help to someone who least expects it. Will Jonah agree to help TJ earn Cyrus’ forgiveness, or will his anger towards TJ cause him to say no?





	TJ’s Call For Help

“It’s because you’re here if you want to know.” Jonah snapped, glaring at TJ as he stormed past the pair and stormed up the stairs.

“What happened?” Cyrus called after Jonah, beyond confused at the sudden tension in the room following TJ’s arrival.

Jonah turned around, yelling “Ask him!” while pointing at TJ. He continued up the stairs, and out Cyrus’ front door.

Cyrus flinched at the slam of the front door, turning to look at TJ.

“What did you DO?!” Cyrus questioned incredulously, and TJ looked at him with a panicked expression. To be a hundred percent honest...he wasn’t sure WHAT he did. He was almost positive that this particular time...he didn’t do anything.

Which may come as a surprise to some people...but it’s true. TJ Kippen is capable of doing no wrong...sometimes.

TJ frowned, “I-I don’t know...” he replied honestly, twirling the ping pong paddle around nervously in his hand. Cyrus sighed, taking a step away from TJ.

“TJ...Jonah wouldn’t just storm out over nothing...Clearly you did something!” Cyrus exclaimed, putting his face into his hands and shaking his head.

TJ remained silent, panicking because he wasn’t sure what to say to make Cyrus believe him. He wasn’t sure Cyrus would believe him over Jonah...Cyrus’ best friend.

Cyrus groaned, shaking his head.

“TJ...I just don’t get it. I ALWAYS give you the benefit of the doubt when you make mistakes. But...how much longer can I be expected to look past your bad choices?” Cyrus questioned, and TJ looked down at the ground.

“Cyrus, I-“ Cyrus cut him off.

“TJ...I think you should go. I’m not sure that us hanging out is a good idea anymore.” Cyrus admitted, avoiding eye contact with TJ. TJ felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces at those words. He felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“If that’s what you want...” TJ replied quietly, putting the paddle down and storming up the stairs, holding back a sob. Cyrus watched as TJ disappeared up the same stairs that Jonah had just stormed up not even ten minutes ago.

Cyrus was so confused. And the last thing he’d wanted to do was make TJ leave...

But...he needed time to think. And he didn’t want to have to decide between TJ and Jonah. Both were two important to him.

He just didn’t know if keeping TJ’s company was wise for him anymore...if he just kept giving him reasons not to. Cyrus picked up the ping pong paddle, hitting the ball across the room.

“It’s a massacre!” Cyrus whispered to himself, shaking his head as he tossed the paddle to the ground and walked up the stairs sadly.  
-  
To say that TJ was upset over the situation with Cyrus was a huge understatement. He was devastated. 

TJ had lost friends before, hell, he’d lost two of his closest friends recently BECAUSE he cares about Cyrus and his safety. He cared more about his friendship with Cyrus than protecting the stupid decisions of his friends.

Following the gun incident, being avoided by Cyrus tore TJ apart. Cyrus was the first person who had broken through his cold exterior and pulled out a completely new version of him. 

Cyrus was the first person to believe in TJ, and believe that he was capable of being more than just a tough basketball player.

Cyrus was the first person he was able to talk to about...REAL things. Things that Reed and Lester would normally joke around about. 

So, losing Reed and Lester didn’t hurt as much as feeling like he’d lost Cyrus. And all for the actions of his stupid friends. When he’d finally gotten the chance to beg for Cyrus’ forgiveness, he’d jumped at the chance.

Like always...Cyrus forgave him, and once again he felt whole again.

But now, losing Cyrus again, knowing it could full well be permanent this time, devastated TJ. And the worst part was...he didn’t even know what he’d done this time. He hadn’t done anything following the gun incident that would put his friendship with Cyrus on the line...

He wouldn’t be THAT stupid.

TJ knew deep down that he needed to get to the bottom of the situation, and fix things before Cyrus gave up on him. Something that TJ wouldn’t be able to recover from.  
-  
A few days later, TJ walked into school. He was still in a bad mood, barely coping with being avoided by Cyrus. Seeing Cyrus was the highlight of his entire day. Without it...his days just fell apart.

TJ had his hood over his head, a large frown on his face. He looked around the hallways, spotting Cyrus at his locker. Cyrus looked in TJ’s direction, and TJ perked up. He waved at Cyrus.

Cyrus frowned, closing his locker and walking in the opposite direction...not even acknowledging TJ. TJ sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking to his first class that he would inevitably sleep through.

It’s what happened when he was depressed.  
-  
At lunch time, TJ decided to confront Jonah, in attempt try to repair whatever was going on between them. 

It was his only option.

Potentially losing his friendship with Cyrus, who means the world to him, is something he couldn’t afford to lose.

TJ made his way to the cafeteria, eyes scanning the different tables. Finally, he set sights on Jonah. He was sitting at a table in the corner, strumming on his guitar. 

TJ took a deep breath, slowly making his way over to him. He approached Jonah’s table, sitting hesitantly across from him.

Jonah looked up from his guitar, eyes widening when he saw TJ.

“What do you want? Was my storming away from you the other day not completely clear?” Jonah snapped. TJ flinched, looking down at his hands.

“Jonah...I really don’t know what I did wrong.” TJ whispered, and Jonah laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Figures you’d pretend to do nothing wrong. It’s what you do best.” Jonah jabs. TJ nods.

“I am good at deflecting when I do something wrong, I’ll own up to that. But...I really don’t know what I did this time. And I’d appreciate it if you could tell me.” TJ pleaded, looking up at Jonah.

Jonah’s eyes furrowed as he thought. He sighed, putting down his guitar and crossing his arms.

“TJ. Did you forget so soon that you put my friends life in danger?” Jonah questioned pointedly. TJ raised an eyebrow.

“You’re angry because of the gun situation? You DO know that I was the one to report it to the police, right?” TJ questioned. Jonah nodded.

“I know...Cyrus told me after he told me that he forgave you...I still don’t know why he keeps you around. You’re just an all around danger.” Jonah shrugs.

“I deserve that. Look...you have many reasons not to trust me, Jonah. I get it. But...I owned up to being wrong. I apologized...and I haven’t put Cyrus in danger since.” TJ explained. Jonah looked at him with an unbelieving look.

TJ sighed, “Jonah...whether you want to believe me or not...I would never put Cyrus’ life in danger. If there’s one thing I say that you believe...it should be that.” He replies. He sees Jonah’s face going through several emotions.

“Okay.” Jonah replies shortly, a neutral facial expression, “So...why did you sit with me?” Jonah jumped the gun. TJ took a deep breath.

“I need your help...Jonah.” TJ breathed out, and Jonah raised his eyebrows.

“You. TJ Kippen. Need MY help? After I, several days ago, made it clear I can’t stand you?” Jonah questioned with an amused look.

TJ nods slowly. Jonah sighs.

“What do you want?” He questions.

“I...need your help getting Cyrus to forgive me...again. He’s been ignoring me ever since you stormed out.” TJ whispered with a sad voice.

“If there’s one thing you should know about Cyrus, it’s that nobody can change his mind. Hence why he forgave you the last time despite his friends disagreeing...” Jonah laughed. TJ shrugged.

“Well...this time is different. I...I care about him a lot Jonah. And I-I can’t lose him again.” TJ’s  
voice breaks, him holding back tears.

“And you want MY help?” Jonah questioned. TJ nodded.

“Well...I’m not sure I want to help you earn Cyrus’ forgiveness, TJ. I don’t know if I can trust you.” Jonah admitted. TJ stood up, needing to get away.

“I get it that you don’t trust me. Just...please, consider it? I can’t lose Cyrus again...” TJ pleaded, turning and storming out of the cafeteria.

Jonah watched as TJ stormed off, completely confused at the whole scene that just unfolded. In all his years of knowing TJ Kippen...he’d never seen him look so vulnerable, so...sad. It almost made him feel bad.

Jonah thought back to his childhood, when he was best friends with TJ. It was like he was seeing that side of TJ again...the side not many people see.

Jonah was snapped out of his thoughts by a lunch tray being put down in front of him. He looked up to see Cyrus, grinning at him...but the smile didn’t meet his eyes.

“JB...hey! How are things?” Cyrus exclaimed...voice sounding almost too happy. Jonah raised an eyebrow, deciding against questioning Cyrus’ fake mood and instead settling on a smile.

“Cy-guy! Hey!” He replied, getting into a conversation with his friend.

However, his mind kept drifting back to his previous conversation with TJ. Maybe he should help him after all.

They both seemed to be lost without each other.  
-  
TJ walked to the one place where he could distract himself from his depression...the music room.

Nobody knew this, but TJ actually played the piano exceptionally well. He also could sing a little.

Not that ANYONE needed to know that.

Anyway, whenever TJ was feeling down, whether it be over family issues, or in this case, potentially losing his best friend and current crush...he sat at a piano and just sang.

It always made him feel better.

TJ walked into the music room, shutting the door and walking over to the piano. He pushed down his hood, taking a seat and placing his fingers on the keys and starting to play...

His fingers played a melody as he started to sing...

‘We let the waters rise...  
We drifted to survive...  
I needed you to stay...  
But I let you drift away’ 

TJ closed his eyes, singing. His mind drifted to Cyrus...and how his heart shattered when Cyrus told him to leave.

‘Whenever your ready, whenever your ready,  
Whenever your ready, whenever your ready,  
Can we...can we...Surrender...’

TJ felt his eyes stinging, but he kept playing...determined to make himself feel better.

Jonah was walking through the hallway, when he heard really good piano playing. Intrigued, he peeked into the music room...eyes setting on...

TJ? 

TJ played piano? He sang? Wow...he actually was good. Jonah shook away his thoughts.

He continued to listen, realizing immediately who the lyrics were about. Quietly, Jonah opened the door and walked in, standing there and listening to TJ.

‘No one will win this time...  
I just want you back...  
I’m running to your side...’ TJ’s voice cracked, and he stopped. Jonah’s eyes widened as he heard TJ let out a broken sob.

“TJ?” Jonah questioned softly. TJ’s head snapped around, him quickly wiping at his eyes and trying to put up his tough façade...but to no avail.

“Jonah? How long have you been here?” TJ asked, looking down.

“Long enough. Kippen...you really are talented.” Jonah admitted. TJ shrugged.

“Thanks...I guess. I don’t normally do the whole music thing in front of people...or the whole emotions thing...”TJ explained, and Jonah’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Why not? You’re good. Really good.” Jonah asked, walking closer. TJ laughed and shook his head.

“Because I’m a basketball player who needs to uphold a reputation...plus, I only do it when I’m upset and need an escape.” TJ admits. Jonah nods, slowly sitting in the chair next to the piano.

“TJ...I came in here to talk to you. About earlier...” Jonah explained, and TJ shifted uncomfortably in his seat, hands fidgeting nervously.

“Jonah...I understand that you don’t want to help me. You didn’t have to come here to rub it in...okay? I’d like to be alone...” TJ sighed. Jonah shook his head.

“TJ...I didn’t come here to rub anything in. I came here to say that... I’ll help you get Cyrus back.” Jonah informed him, and TJ’s head snapped up.

“REALLY?” He questioned with a hopeful voice. Jonah nodded.

“But...first, I have a question.” Jonah said. TJ nodded slowly.

“Shoot...” TJ replied, mentally slapping himself for the basketball joke.

Jonah took a deep breath, “What did you mean earlier when you said you really care about Cyrus?” He asked bluntly. TJ’s leg shook nervously as he collected his thoughts.

He was done hiding how he felt. He decided that if he wanted Jonah’s help...he’d need to tell him the truth.

“I have feelings for him, Jonah. Like...more than a friend. And...” TJ went silent for a moment, “Like I said...I can’t lose him again...” TJ whispered. Jonah nodded.

“Okay. I’ll help you. But only because I know Cyrus cares about you too.” Jonah reassures him. TJ smiled.

“Thank you, Jonah. I’m sorry again...for everything.” TJ apologized, and Jonah gestured for him to stop.

“There’s no time for that. It’s in the past. I have the perfect idea to earn Cyrus’ forgiveness.” Jonah exclaimed with a smile. TJ gestured for him to continue.

“You’re going to perform a song for Cyrus. That would totally grab his attention. I did it for Andi once.” TJ shook his head, standing up to pace around.

“That won’t work...” TJ groaned. Jonah raised an eyebrow.

“Jonah...he won’t even acknowledge my existence, let alone be in a room alone with me so I can sing him a song...” TJ moaned, pulling at his hair. Jonah thought, standing up and grabbing TJ’s arm.

“Relax. You won’t be alone...because we’ll sing together.” Jonah smirks. TJ looks at Jonah.

“You’d do that?” He asks. Jonah smiles, nodding.

“Of course. I want Cyrus to be happy. Clearly...his happiness revolves around you.” Jonah says with a laugh. TJ blushes, looking down.

“So...what’s the plan?” TJ asks. Jonah smiles, sitting down and explaining the entire plan. When he’s finished, TJ grins, nodding in approval.

Inside, he was freaking out. Would this plan even work? 

He wasn’t sure. All he knew was he needed to show Cyrus how he feels, and he’d do anything to do that. Even if it means he’d lose him.

He put all his trust into Jonah Beck.  
-  
The next day, Jonah put the first part of Operation Tyrus into motion (Andi came up with the name). He’d already informed Buffy and Andi of the game plan, who’d passed on the appropriate information to a group of people.

THE PLAN: Andi’s dad would advertise a performance by Jonah. Jonah would invite Cyrus to said performance (which he’d obviously agree to). Jonah would take the stage and announce he’d be joined by a special guest. He and TJ would perform, and in theory...Cyrus would forgive TJ. Andi and Buffy were there to help the situation.

TJ and Jonah spent the entirety of yesterday and today rehearsing a song, perfecting it. Jonah had decided to play guitar and sing harmony, and TJ would take the lead.

He’d decided on the perfect song to fit TJ’s feelings for Cyrus...

All Of Me.

TJ was home, a ball of nerves as he got ready to put the plan into motion. Meanwhile, Jonah pulled out his phone and shot Cyrus a text.

Jonah: ‘Cy-guy! Hey! Having a show tonight...you’ll be there, right? :)’

Seconds later, he got a reply.

Cyrus: ‘I wouldn’t miss it, JB’

Jonah smiled. The first part of his plan was a success. Get Cyrus to agree. 

The rest of the day flew by, and before he knew it...he and TJ were arriving at the venue. The boys made their way backstage, TJ completely shaking with nerves.

“Jonah...I don’t think I could do this...” TJ whispered. Jonah rolled his eyes, turning to stand in front of TJ. Jonah grabbed his shoulders.

“TJ...you can do this. Let me tell you why.” Jonah said, looking him in the eye.

“You can do this because I’ll be there. You can do this because you’re extremely talented. And...you can do this because Cyrus will be supporting you...whether or not he’s mad at you...like he always does.” Jonah reassured him, and TJ nodded.

“Thanks, Jonah.” TJ smiled. Jonah nodded, pushing TJ to continue walking so they could rehearse.  
-  
“I’m so happy for Jonah! He’s putting on another show!” Cyrus beamed as he, Buffy, and Andi made their way into the venue...finding seats.

Andi nodded, “I know! I bet it’s going to be a great performance.” Andi replied, shooting a glance at Buffy.

Buffy looked back, communicating with her eyes.

The trio sat down...waiting for the show to start. Buffy and Andi were extremely nervous, to say the least.

They were apprehensive of trusting TJ at first. But after the shocking revelation that Jonah trusted TJ...both girls agreed to help with the plan.  
-  
TJ ran through his lyrics, bouncing on his feet as he tried to get rid of his nerves. Jonah approached him.

“You ready for this, TJ?” He whispered. TJ nodded slowly.

“I think so...” TJ replied weakly.

Andi’s dad walked up to the two boys, questioning if they were ready. Both nodded, and Jonah following him out onto the stage. TJ stayed hidden...waiting for his cue.

This was it. He hoped it would work.  
-

Jonah walked onto the stage with his guitar, taking a seat and smiling at the crowd as Buffy’s dad gave him an introduction.

“Hey everyone! Thanks for coming tonight!” He greeted the crowd. The crowd cheered, Cyrus yelling a “GO JONAH!”

Once the claps settled down, Jonah continued talking.

“So tonight, I’m doing something alittle different.” Jonah explained. The crowd went silent. Buffy and Andi glanced at each other nervously. Cyrus looked confused.

“The other day...I was approached by someone I wasn’t too fond of...” Jonah went on, and the crowd laughed.

“This person...used to be one of my best friends. Things happened, and we drifted apart. He came to me asking for help. I was apprehensive at first...but...” Jonah took a break, “he surprised me, with how much he’s changed. So...I agreed to help him.” Jonah explained. The crowd smiled at him.

Cyrus’ eyebrows furrowed in further confusion.

“I decided to ask this person to perform with me tonight, because he is extremely gifted. Joining me on piano and vocals...TJ Kippen!” Jonah announces. The crowd screams in excitement, and Cyrus’ eyes widen.

TJ takes a deep breath...walking out on the stage and sitting at the piano.

Cyrus’ eyes meet TJ’s, and his heart starts racing. He looks at both Buffy and Andi, but neither of them will meet his eye.

What was going on?!

“Um...hi everyone! Most of you know me as a basketball player. Some...know me as more than that. And recently...people have started to doubt me being more than my title...” TJ breathes out, sighing.

TJ locks eyes with Cyrus, “Recently, I lost someone who meant the world to me. Who came into my life and changed it, and me, for the better. And it forced me to reevaluate.” He explained. Cyrus couldn’t move his eyes.

“And tonight...I wanted to dedicate a song to this person...in the hopes that...like always, they’d look past my shortcomings. And see the good in me again...the good that was there because of them.” TJ smiles sadly, standing to sit behind the piano.

Cyrus watches in shock, mouth hanging. 

TJ and Jonah look at each other, and than TJ starts playing the piano.

Jonah starts strumming on his guitar. TJ sings the first verse, closing his eyes as his fingers effortlessly move across the keys.

Cyrus feels like he’s in a trance. He can’t look away from TJ.

‘What would I do without your smart mouth,  
Drawing me in and you kicking me out,  
You got my head spinnin’,  
No kiddin’, I can’t pin you down...’

TJ thinks about all of the times Cyrus smart mouthed him...and how it made him want to change, just to impress him.

‘What’s going on in that beautiful mind,  
I’m on your magical mystery ride,  
And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me,  
but I’ll be alright...’

Cyrus completely surprised TJ everyday. He was so...different than anyone TJ had ever known...and it only made TJ want to be closer to him. 

The feelings he had for Cyrus were so complicated...but so real.

Jonah smiled as he watched TJ singing, waiting for his cue. He turned to look at Cyrus, smirking when he saw how completely entranced he was.

‘My head’s under water, but I’m breathin’ fine...  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind...’

TJ thought about how he felt since Cyrus cut him out...he felt like he was drowning and couldn’t catch his breath.

He took a deep breath, turning to Jonah and nodding. He turned to lock eyes with Cyrus as he went into the chorus.

Jonah joined in,

‘Cause’ all of me, loves all of you,  
Loves your curves and all your edges,  
All your perfect imperfections,  
Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you,  
You’re my end and my beginning, even when I  
lose I’m winnin’...’ They harmonized perfectly.

TJ kept his eyes locked on Cyrus’, as if he was the only one in the room.

TJ loved everything about Cyrus. His shyness, his list of ‘normal’ things he couldn’t do, his big heart...that especially. Even when he felt like all hope was lost, he realized that having Cyrus was all he needed.

‘Cause I’ll give you all...of me...And you give me all...of you...Oh....’

Jonah’s voice faded out, letting TJ continue. This next verse was his favorite because it perfectly described his feelings for Cyrus.

TJ looked down at the piano, and then locked eyes with Cyrus again. Buffy watched the scene with tears in her eyes.

‘How many times do I have to tell you,  
Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too,  
The world is beating you down, I’m around...  
for every mood.’

TJ had a nickname for Cyrus...Underdog. He believed that it fit Cyrus perfectly because...the world always expected him to fail. But to TJ, Cyrus could do anything. He believed in him when the rest of the world didn’t. And when the world made Cyrus doubt himself, TJ made sure he was there to reassure him.

Cyrus listened to the lyrics, eyes welling up with tears.

TJ was singing about him...and he couldn’t look away.

He believed every word. He knew in that moment that TJ hadn’t been lying to him...he saw it in his eyes.

‘You’re my downfall, you’re my muse,  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues,  
I can’t stop singing...it’s ringing...in my head for you...’ TJ sang loudly, tears start to well up in his eyes.

He and Jonah sang the chorus again, the crowd completely entranced by the entire performance. By this point, there wasn’t a dry eye in the entire venue.

‘Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts, risking it ALL though its hard...’ TJ sang out loudly, pouring the rest of his emotion into finishing the performance.

Once the final chord of the song rang out on the piano, the room was silent. TJ wiped at his eyes, turning to send a thankful smile to Jonah.

Jonah’s eyes were filled with tears. Suddenly, the crowd burst into applause, screaming and clapping with approval. Everyone stood up...except Cyrus. He was in his seat, blankly staring ahead.

TJ panicked, taking this as a sign that the plan hadn’t worked.

Jonah stood up, bowing and gesturing to TJ, who slowly bowed.

“Thank you everyone!” TJ spoke into the microphone. Buffy and Andi nodded at him, tears in their eyes.

TJ choked back a sob, storming off to behind the stage. He couldn’t believe it didn’t work...Cyrus still hated him.

Jonah watched as TJ left...confused. He turned to look at Cyrus, who was still sat in seemingly deep thought. He stood up, putting down his guitar and walking over to him.

He needed to help TJ.

“Cyrus...I’m so glad you made it.” Jonah said as he sat next to him. Cyrus nodded, turning to look at Jonah with a small smile.

“Wouldn’t miss it...” Cyrus breathed out.

“Cyrus...I-“ Jonah started, but he was interrupted.

“I didn’t know TJ was going to perform with you tonight. Heck...I didn’t even know that TJ had musical abilities. I guess you can say I’m completely confused right now...” Cyrus laughed out, looking down.

“Cyrus...listen, okay?” Jonah questioned, and Cyrus nodded, looking back up at him.

“I know that how things went down the other day between TJ and I put you into an awkward position...but, there’s something you need to know. TJ didn’t do ANYTHING WRONG...hell, even I see now that he wouldn’t even risk it.” Jonah explained, Cyrus’ eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Then why did you...” Cyrus questioned, gesturing with his hands to finish his sentence. Jonah took a deep breath.

“I...was angry at TJ for putting you into a dangerous situation...until I realized that he DIDN’T...and he never would.” Jonah admitted, and Cyrus gasped.

“He...didn’t do anything wrong? That was it?” Cyrus questioned in a small voice, guilt evident on his face. Jonah nodded.

“It probably broke his heart when I asked him to leave. I feel like such a jerk...” Cyrus sighed. Jonah shook his head, resting a hand on Cyrus’ shoulder.

“Cy...you didn’t know. I just wanted to apologize. For misjudging TJ, and for not believing you when you told me TJ was a changed person. But...I can give the credit to you for that.” Jonah said with a soft smile.

Cyrus looked up at the stage, a longing look in his eyes.

“Hey...I think you need to go talk to TJ and figure things out. He’s been devastated this entire week...” Jonah suggested, and Cyrus nodded, running backstage to find TJ.

He owed him an apology.  
-  
TJ sat backstage in an isolated corner, his head in his hands. He didn’t know what he was going to do now. Jonah had tried his best to help him...and he’d be forever grateful to him, Buffy, and Andi for trying to help.

It seemed like it was a lost cause.

TJ cried silently. Hearing footsteps running towards him...he assumed it was Jonah and wiped at his eyes, looking up.

His eyes widened when he realized it was Cyrus.

TJ looked down at the ground again.

“Cyrus...hi.” TJ whispered, and his voice sounding so small that it broke Cyrus’ heart. Cyrus managed a small smile.

“Hey, Teej.” Cyrus replied. He frowned at how broken TJ looked...and all because of him. He took a step forward. 

“Can I...sit?” Cyrus questioned. TJ nodded slowly, moving over to make room for Cyrus. Cyrus slid down the wall next to him.

The silence between them was tense...and not something either of them were used to. Cyrus broke the silence first.

“TJ...I’m so sorry for what I said the other day. But I need you to know that, I didn’t mean it...” Cyrus explained, and TJ turned to look at him.

“Cyrus...you don’t need to say that to make me feel better. I’ve already went through hell this week...” TJ explained with a tear rolling down his cheek.

“No. I’m saying it because I mean it, TJ. I’ve realized that...I believed you the whole time. I know you’ve changed. I guess I just...panicked at the thought of having to choose between two of my favorite people...” Cyrus explained, and TJ shrugged.

“You know...Jonah told me everything. I had known in the back of my mind all along that you didn’t do anything...but that confirmation was all I needed.” Cyrus continued. TJ mentally made a note to thank Jonah profusely after this conversation.

“So...” TJ whispered, “You don’t hate me?” Cyrus frowned at how fragile his voice sounded. Cyrus shook his head softly, leaning his head over to lean on TJ’s shoulder.

“Teej...I could never hate you. It isn’t possible for me...” Cyrus admitted with a soft laugh. TJ looked over at him, a small smile on his face.

Maybe it was time to tell Cyrus how he felt...he had nothing to lose.

“Cyrus...I need to tell you something...” TJ whispered, looking down at his lap. Cyrus nodded, urging him to go on.

“I’ve known this for a long time...but recently just further confirmed what I already knew. Nearly losing you twice so close together made me realize that...I would be lost without you. Cyrus...I-“ TJ paused, taking a deep breath, “I like you. Like-like you...and I don’t think I could live without you...” TJ confessed confidently.

Cyrus’ eyes widened as he pulled away from TJ and turned to look at him.

“Y-you what?” Cyrus questioned with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. TJ laughed softly.

He looked up at Cyrus.

“I like you, Cyrus Goodman. And I can’t live without you...” TJ proclaimed, and Cyrus’ heart started racing.

He moved closer to TJ, a smile appearing on his face.

“I think your performance, great performance...might I add, spoke for you.” Cyrus smiled, and TJ blushed.

“I mean...I understand if you don’t feel the same. I mean, I’d totally get it. Because I’m a mess and-“ Cyrus rolled his eyes at TJ’s rambling, reaching over to grab TJ’s hand.

TJ stopped talking, heart racing in his chest.

“TJ, while I love to hear you talk...shut up.” Cyrus teased, “TJ Kippen, ‘not-so-scary basketball guy’ who is full of surprises...I like you too.” Cyrus confessed with a smile.

A tear rolled down TJ’s cheek, and Cyrus reached over to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb.

“Really?!” TJ questioned with a smile. Cyrus nodded.

“I like you, and my life would be completely different without you...” Cyrus admitted. 

TJ grinned, moving closer to Cyrus.

“So, TJ Kippen...you love ALL of me, huh?” Cyrus teased. TJ rolled his eyes, grabbing his hand.

TJ nodded, “Everything about you...Underdog. Everything.” He confessed, and Cyrus blushed.

“Well good. I’m glad someone loves me for my many flaws.” Cyrus joked.

“Shut up and kiss me, Underdog.” TJ teased with a smirk. Cyrus smiled, resting a hand against TJ’s face. He leaned in slowly, resting his head against TJ’s forehead. TJ closed the gap between them, bringing their lips together.

Jonah walked backstage to check on TJ and Cyrus, smiling at the two kissing.

Mission accomplished. Jonah thought as he turned to give them privacy, walking back to the crowd to inform Buffy and Andi.

Cyrus and TJ heard collective squeals, pulling apart from the kiss and resting their foreheads together.

TJ laughed.

“Jonah.” The boys said at the same time, laughing. TJ leaned in to kiss Cyrus again...which Cyrus had no problem with.

Suffice to say...TJ was so thankful to Jonah Beck for helping him. Maybe there was hope for rekindling their friendship after all. The thought brought a smile to TJ’s face.

Plus, he didn’t lose Cyrus...so it was a win, win.


End file.
